Birthright
by Twiranux
Summary: When an orphan named Skye recieves letter from her real mother her world is turned upside down. She's pulled into the deadly world of assassins when she finds out father, a man she grew to hate, is the most deadly assassin Itay has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Last night I got a sudden idea for a new story and I just had to write it down. I'm still working on the next chapter for Return of the Dragonborn (Which is my main priority) so dont fret, it'll be out in the next day or so :) Anyways I thought I'd upload this to see how liked it was and as a little gap filler for you guys. Anyway this story is set between Assassins Creed: Brotherhood and Assassins Creed: Revelations**

**Soo have fun reading this and remember dont be afriad to ask any questions about the story or leave your opinions :)**

**P.S. Jut incase I miss any while editing. I really wanted to write in first person but I'm not used to it so please forgive me if I accidently write in third/second person D: I promise I'll get better**

**Chapter 1:**

**Present;  
**I stared down at the bustling city of Rome from the top of one of the cities tall aqueducts. It was dusk and the sun was just starting to droop under the horizon bathing the city and it's inhabitant in a dancing array of beautiful pink and orange light. But beautiful was the last word I would have used to describe the city because it housed the man that had abandoned her when her mother had died, abandoned her when she had needed him the most. I hated and despised this city because of that.

Silently like a shadow, I ignored the sickness that swam in my stomach from the height and clambered agilely down the aqueduct to the soft grassy floor and made my way towards Tiber Island, where supposedly the Assassin Brotherhood roamed.

**3 years earlier;  
**It was dawn when I woke feeling giddy and excited, and quickly as I could I threw on some clothes. It was my fifteenth birthday today but that wasn't the cause for my buzzing energy, no, one day of every month Tuscany's finest mercenaries would come out to train in one of the many fields that surrounded the city, and today was that day. Every time they did I would watch them spar from a distance in hope of being able to learn how to battle like them so I could, one day, fulfil my dream of joining the revered Assassin Brotherhood and meeting the legendary Ezio Auditore.

Quietly I crept through my adoptive parent's house and pried the door open, praying that its hinges wouldn't screech in protest. I was in luck! Once I was out of the house I ran towards the city gates, weaving in-between guards and market owners making their way to their stalls. Once I arrived at the usual field I wandered over to the small cluster of citrus trees and clambered up as high into it as I dared. Plucking an orange from its branch I found a sturdy fork in the tree, made myself comfortable and waited while I listened to the soothing sound of birds singing and embracing a new day

Watching the mercenaries fight was incredible, some fought offensively with the speed of a cobra, some fought defensively as if their lives depended on it and some fought with a bit of both. Either way I was completely awestruck by them, my hands itches to hold a weapon and swing it around me, to test my own skills. I was so amazed at what I saw that I didn't even notice that I'd strayed too high into the tree branches. Suddenly a loud CRACK echoed around the field and the branch I was leaning on snapped under my weight sending me plummeting to the ground with a thud. The mercenaries' heads shot up at the sound and a man I assumed was the commander approached her, a confused yet annoyed look on his face.

"Oi! Which one of you owns this little tyke?"

I glared at him as a murmur rippled through the group of men. Yes I was small for my age but I was not a 'little tyke'.

"Uh Sir" One of them said "No one knows who she is"

The commander crossed his arms and looked at me sternly.

"Heh I Uh, I should get going" I said pointing behind with an impish smile.

I'd only just rose off the ground to scamper away when the commander grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me towards the group of tents they had set up

"Ow watch it!" I snapped as he forced me onto a wooden bench.

The man studied me for a moment. I had to admit he was huge even for a man of his profession. A flutter of anxiousness filled my stomach.

"Now what exactly were you doing up in that tree hmm?" he asked

"I was-" I bit my lip, there really wasn't any point in lying to him, he probably knew what she had been doing anyway "I was watching you all train because I'd like to learn those skills too" I muttered

The commander raised an eyebrow at me but smiled

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place! Let's get started"

He clapped his hand on the back of my shoulder, which nearly sent me face first into the wooden table that sat in front of me, and motioned with his hand to follow him.

**1 year later;  
**I was sixteen years old when Commander Alberto handed me a letter that my now dead parents had left for me. I'd been training some of the brand new recruits when he approached

"Skye I need to speak with you" he glanced at the recruits "Alone."

Taking the hint the recruits hurriedly left leaving Sky and Alberto alone

"Here you parents asked me to give it to you when I thought the time was right and you were ready" he handed her a letter.

Her name was written in unfamiliar but elegantly swirled writing

"It's from your real mother" he said before leaving to give me some privacy.

With shaking hands I opened it;

_My dear Skye_

_By the time you read this my time on earth will have come to an end. I'm sorry I sent you away but I had no choice, you see your father was not my husband but I man I loved deeply. I'm ashamed to say I had an affair with him and later fell pregnant with you, when my husband found out he wanted you destroyed. So I decided that I would give you the best life I could. I sent you away so that you could live a happy care-free life with people who would care and love you just like I wanted too._

_Your father was...Is an honourable man. His name is Ezio Auditore but he doesn't yet know of you but I plan on writing to him next and asking him to find you and raise you, until then you must stay with the family I have left you with._

_I love you with all of my heart Skye and each day that my heart still beats I miss you more. I know that when I'm gone I'll be able to watch over you and know that every day I'll be even more proud of you_

_Love always._

_Your mother, Caterina Sforza_

Warm, salty tears streamed down my cheeks as I read the last few lines. Waves of emotions washed over me; grief, sadness, pride, relief that her real mother actually loved her, anger and finally hatred towards her father for abandoning her.  
Her father! He was Italy's greatest Assassins. Her father was the Ezio Auditore. The man I had once aspired to meet and to please. But now, now I wanted revenge; I wanted to meet him, to hurt him like he had hurt me.

A wicked smile crossed my face as I decided wanted to do.

Quickly I strapped on my armour and weapons and ran back to my old home where I carefully packed a few of my most treasured items.  
I didn't bother to head back and bid my fellow mercenaries goodbye, I'd left a note explaining where I was headed but not the reason why, besides even if they didn't know the real truth of why she was leaving they would try and stop her.  
I waited for night to fall before I crept outside of the city gates and stole a lone horse from a nearby property and rode away into the inky darkness, away from my life-long home, towards the great city of Rome.

**Present:  
**I assessed the tall building at the heart of Tiber Island in front of me. Clenching my hand into a fist I slammed it against a wooden door once and waited; after what felt like twenty minutes of waiting I decided on investigating the outskirts of the island, these were assassins which means they were bound to have a few back entrances that were probably well hidden of course.

Anticipation swelled inside of me as I found a slightly worn path; quietly I crept along it until I stumbled upon a semi-concealed door. Just as I reached for it a shadow dropped gracefully from the sky and landed in a crouch, clad in assassin robes and a dagger pointed at my throat.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a distinctly male voice asked as he straightened up, his dagger not even wavering from its mark

"I'm here to become an Assassin" I snapped, it's wasn't a complete lie, after all I'd been training to join the Brotherhood for almost three years

"Oh really?" the voice purred and began to circle me "Why should I believe that?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded by the question.

"I don't know, I thought you accepted people willing to join..." I trailed off, finally realising why they wouldn't let just anyone in.

"Oh." I said dumbly when suddenly an idea sparked in my mind "I'm Caterina Sforza's daughter. She was-" I was cut off by a quick gesture the assassin gave me.

I watched as he turned and opened the door, motioning for me to follow him. We walked for about five minutes before the corridor finally opened into a spacious room filled with bookshelves practically overflowing with leather-bound books and desks pilled with quills, pots of ink and rolls of parchment. Other rooms connected to the main room but I was unable to decipher what lay beyond them. A few assassin were chatting idly to one another but at our arrival all talk stopped and a man stepped forward glaring at assassin standing beside me

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Machiavelli this young lady wants to become an assassin" The man, Machiavelli, gave the him a 'look' that I couldn't quite understand

"BUT" Sebastian pushed "She isn't just any lady, she is Caterina Sforza's daughter"

Machiavelli looked at me, confusion crystal clear on his face, but pure distrust burned in his eyes.

"Where is Ezio Auditore? I demand to talk to him" I hissed

At that question all the assassins, except the Sebastian, drew their weapons but Machiavelli waved them away

"Why would need to see our Mentor young lady?"

"Stop calling me that" I snarled, anger boiling inside of me

"Perdone signora" He said "Now please answer my question, I don't want things to get violent"

I glared at the man before I realised that my mother's letter would explain everything, angrily I shoved the piece of paper at him. As Machiavelli read his eyes widened and his face became saddened.

"Dio mio" he muttered once he'd finished reading. He handed the letter back to me as he ran his hand over his chin, troubled.

"Sebastian, stay here with the girl"

I couldn't help but notice that he didn't use my name even though it had been mentioned in the letter.

"Soo...You seemed to get Machiavelli on side with that letter" Sebastian began "What was-"

"Don't even try" I snapped viciously

The assassin raised his hands in fake surrender but the smirk on his face told me that he wasn't about to give up that easily. I rolled my eyes at him _goodie now I have to deal with this annoyance_ I thought venomously. Having to pretend that I desperately wanted to join with these Assassins was bad enough, but with one of them pestering me about a letter was definitely going to try my patience.

"How long is this Machiavelli going to take?" I asked him impatiently

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly and I frowned. With a sigh I rested my elbows on my knees and cupped my face in my hands, letting my golden-brown hair fall into my eyes. I began to blow it out of my face before letting them fall back down and blowing at it again

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked curiously

I glanced at him, trying to read his emotions but with his cowl drawn over his face it was impossible to tell.

"I'm bored, I hate waiting in one spot for too long without doing at least something" I said flatly

Instantly I bit my tongue. I shouldn't tell him that sort of thing, not when he was somehow linked to her father. If word got out about what she was planning the Assassins could easily use that information against her.  
I was so caught up in thinking about the consequences of my words that I didn't even notice the arrival of Machiavelli and a younger woman until Sebastian nudged me gently in the ribs. I jumped in surprise slightly and glared at him before I turned to Machiavelli.

"Who's she?" I asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"This is Claudia Auditore" he said sternly "She oversees the Assassins in her brother's absence"

My heart sunk slightly, Ezio wasn't here, I'd wasted all this time for nothing. _No. Not nothing, you could ask around, someone's bound to know about his whereabouts_. But Machiavelli was looking at me with a burning intensely; implying that Claudia had been brought to me for more than just judging my worth to the Assassins.

Machiavelli motioned for me "Come, Claudia would like to have a word with you"

I nodded and stood quietly, the other assassins eyed her with suspicion and distrust so when Sebastian rose and stood by her side she felt slightly comforted; at least he wasn't looking at her as if he was thinking about biting my head off. But Machiavelli shook his head slightly motioning that Sebastian was not going to be accompanying her. I gulped suddenly nervous; I glanced at Sebastian from the corner of my eye and he nodded encouragingly. _Easy for you to say._ I thought unhappily_ you hadn't been so provoking. _Quietly I followed the two adults into yet another corridor filled with empty rooms. They picked one at random and ushered me inside.

"So this is her?" Claudia asked once the door had been firmly shut behind us.

Machiavelli opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off

"She has a name" I hissed "I'm sure Machiavelli informed you of it"

Claudia raised an eyebrow and studied me even further. I wanted to squirm, fiddle or do something to take my mind off of the woman's cold, piercing stare.

"Well she definitely has Caterina's fire" She thought carefully about her next words before she continued "She's also got Ezio's attitude and, I'll admit, his looks"

I ground my teeth slightly together. The last thing I wanted was any of my father's attributes; I didn't care if they made me invincible I just knew I didn't want them at all. But I was glad to hear that I was somewhat like my mother even if I was only a touch like her it was enough to make my heart swell; it felt oddly reassuring to hear that the author of the letter was definitely her mother.

"Show me the letter" Claudia ordered, causing me to suddenly feel possessive about it

Machiavelli, sensing her sudden hesitation, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. I tried with all my will power to resist the urge to shiver and shrug him away.

"Claudia has memorised Caterina's handwriting. We just want to make sure that someone isn't using you Skye"

I glanced at him and then at Claudia before I reluctantly pulled out the letter and handed it to the woman. The moment it was in her hands she began to pour over it, her lips silently mouthing the written words, and glanced up at me. No; glared was a better word to describe the look that she shot me

"Well, it looks like the girl is telling the truth" she said flatly and, without another word, strode out if the room.

_Was that hate I saw flash through her eyes as she walked away? _I asked myself.

An exhausted sigh sounded from behind me, reminding me that Machiavelli was still in the room; I turned my body to look at him and waited for him to say something.

"Skye why don't you go find Sebastian" he pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes shut "Tell him I want him to give your robes and weapons, I want him to start training you immediately"

I nodded and stood up soundlessly but something stopped me in the doorway, I looked over my shoulder at the aged man.

"Thank you" I said quietly before walking out into the hall


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I hope you're liking it so far :)**

**Remember let me know what you think**

**Chapter 2;**

The moment my foot touched the floor in the main room all of the assassin's eyes became trained on me. Instinctively I wanted to glare back and prove myself to them so they knew that I wasn't just some outsider, but instead I kept my head down, now was not the time to get into a fight.

I let my eyes scan the room and search for Sebastian's familiar figure, murmurs filled the room as my eyes searched for the elusive assassin, after about fifteen minutes of searching I gave up and seated myself in a shadowed corner of the room; trying to avoid the hawk-like gazes from the other assassins.

I'd begun to fiddle with a loose strand of string on my sleeve when I heard the hidden door I'd discovered close with an almost inaudible click. My fingers froze as my gaze drifted towards the source of the sound just in time to see Sebastian saunter into view. I quickly rose from my corner and walked towards him, ignoring the irritated gazes that bored into her back.

"Well hello there" He said charmingly and smirked at my approach. He didn't have much time to smile before my hand snaked out and latched onto the front of his robes, dragging him into what looked like the assassins armoury.

"Machiavelli wants you to get my equipment and start training me" I said, immediately releasing my grip on his clothes.

I watched his lips turn up in a smile.

"Really? Why don't you prove it?"

I stared incredulously at him and clenched my jaw. He was already beginning to try my patience.

"You're joking right?" I asked through my teeth but I could hear the hint of worry in my voice

"Nope" his smile widened as he leaned a little closer to me

I racked my brain for anything that could prove that Machiavelli and Claudia had accepted me. I knew I could drag Sebastian to Machiavelli myself but it was clear the events of today had worn the old man down and I didn't feel right disturbing him even more.

"Well...I'm still here aren't I?" I yelled, it was a weak argument but by the way Sebastian smiled I could tell it was enough. _Good, I shouldn't have to explain myself to him_ I thought bitterly

"Alright then. Let's get your things and start training"

I nodded and followed him over to stack of wood-slated crates where he pulled out a set of slightly off-white robes and grey trousers, a pair of leather boots, a belt; which contain various pouches that held a range of things from coins to knives to medicine and finally he handed me a pair of bracers.

I was disappointed to see that there was no hidden blade attached to any of the bracers. In fact I hadn't been given any weapons

Sebastian smirked "You have to earn your hidden blade, prove that you're a worthy assassin and you'll get it"

"What about my other weapons?"

"You get what your money can afford you"

I felt my face pale; I'd brought money with me, but not enough to get anything like weapons!

"Bu-but there are plenty of weapons here!"

Sebastian shook his head sadly "These are owned by Master Ezio"

'But I'm his daughter!' I wanted to yell. What would his precious Brotherhood think if they found out he had a child that he completely ignored? But I held my tongue and crouched, holding my head in my hands, on the floor and tried desperately to think of a plan. I felt Sebastian kneel down beside me and placed a gentle hand on my arm; unlike with Machiavelli I didn't try and shake him off

"Hey, look at me" He murmured "Don't get too worried, I can buy you some basic weapons and armour"

I shook my head. I was NOT going to rely on this man; it would only end badly for me.

"Well you don't really have a choice" He squeezed her shoulder gently before he stood "I'm buying it for you whether you like it or not"

This time I smirked at him "Not if I stop you"

"YOU think you can stop ME? A trained assassin?"

I grinned, challenging him with my eyes "Yep"

He cocked his head slightly before he grinned and dangled a coin pouch in the air before my eyes

"Fine. First lesson of training starts...NOW!" he yelled before he spun around and bolted from the room

I grinned and ran after him, scattering some assassins on my way past. _He's leading me outside_ I thought as I watched the ends of his robes whip around the corner towards the door. I burst outside, blinded slightly by the sudden daylight, and squinted while I walked; trying to locate Sebastian in the mass of flowing crowds. My heart began to beat wildly when I began to walk on the cobbled pathways with everyone else; I wasn't a big fan of crowds nor was I a fan of being forced into tight packed spaces that lacked the appropriate amount of air needed for me to breathe.

I ignored the clawing sensation that I got when I was in confined spaces and continued my search but instead of finding Sebastian I found the local blacksmith. With a small smile I started to tiptoe my way through the crowd, trying to avoid crushing anyone's feet, towards the shop.

"Excuse me" I asked

The blacksmith looked at me with disbelief before he leaned on the counter

"What can I do for a young lady like you?" I sensed a hint if sarcasm in the man's voice

"How much will it take to make you not sell anything to a certain man?" I asked letting a tinge of annoyance fill my own voice

The man smirked "It would've depended on what you were offering but I doubt it would matter now"

My eyes narrowed dangerously "What do you mean?"

"Today's been a slow day" he shrugged "Only one man has come and purchase my things"

"Was he hearing a hood of some sort?" I snapped

The blacksmith nodded and I left, cursing under my breath. I'd walked down an abandoned alleyway so I could avoid the crowds when I heard his velvety voice carry down from the rooftops

"Well, at least you tried"

My eyes flicked upwards and spotted him lounging around on the roof to my left. One leg hung over the lip of the roof and dangled lazily in mid-air, his arm was resting in his other knee and, like usual, his lips were curved up in a smiled

I frowned at him in annoyance

"You cheated somehow, no one can move through a crowd that fast"

He smiled again, causing her annoyance to flare

"No, I merely used the rooftops like a normal assassin"

I frowned further "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Yes, but it's just as dangerous on the ground" he paused before he added "You will have to learn to use the rooftops sooner or later"

My stomach dropped. I wasn't good with heights; a small citrus tree was fine but anything remotely higher than that was out of the question. Some of the fear must have shown on my face because Sebastian frowned, leapt lithely off the roof and cocked his head at me

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" I snapped and tried to regain my composure but I could tell he wasn't convinced

He watched me for a few more seconds before shrugging

"C'mon lets get you back to the hideout, its getting late and you look exhuasted"

I nodded in agreement, rest sounded perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took so long, I've been busy with school plus I've got the flu which makes it hard for me to write D: But I'm doing my best! :) Next chapter for Return of the Dragonborn should be up soon, I've been a bit stuck so I wrote more of this instead.  
Anywhoo, enjoy and I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 3;**

"And this is your room ma'am"

I nodded my thanks to the young serving girl as she left; technically she and the rest of the servants weren't 'servants', they were trained assassins who seemed perfectly content to flitter through the hideout and tend to everyone's needs but they were perfectly capable in a fight.

Tentatively I slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind me. _Finally I have some privacy_. My eyes travelled around the room; the right side of the room was taken up by a comfortable looking bed and extravagant wooded wardrobe and a small desk sat underneath a window that looked out over the city. I walked over to the wardrobe, slightly surprised to see it filled with clothes already, and rummaged through it then found what I was looking for. With a small smile I changed into the warm woollen clothes and snuggled under the soft blanket. _I could get used to this_ I thought drowsily as my eyelids began to droop and sleep wrapped its arms around me.

A soft knock at my door roused me from the blissful peace sleep brought with it. I groaned and opened my eyes, expecting to see luminous sunlight pouring through the windows, only to find that the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"You've got to be kidding me" I whined and buried my face into the pillow

Just as the foggy feeling of sleep filled me someone cleared their throat from the doorway. My head snapped up and I stared at the figure leaning on the door frame, an air of confidence and arrogance radiated from him. _Sebastian_ I thought with a small frown. He was holding a small pile of clothes in his hand while the small serving girl from last night stood beside him, hands clasped in front of her.

"Morning Sunshine"

He pushed off the frame and strode into the room, gesturing for the girl to follow him

"There is no sunshine to say good morning too" I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance

He frowned at me but I ignored him. Instead I turned and scowled at the girl who shrunk behind Sebastian for protection.

"Oh don't scare her Skye! You're alarming enough without glaring at everyone"

I turned to him, my eyes narrowing dangerously, and cursed him under my breath

"What. Do. You. Want?" I hissed through my teeth

He smirked and held up the pile of clothes, waving them around slightly in front of my face. It was my robes. They looked like brand new, slightly worn but still I was complaining. Instead I raised my looked at him questioningly

"You needed to wake me this early just so you could give me those?" I said flatly

"Of course not. You're going to try them on for me and then I'm going to get you set up with your gear and THEN at dawn I'm taking you to the Colosseum to train"

"At dawn? Dawn is nearly here!"

"Exactly. That's why you're going to get out of bed now and get ready"

I frowned and looked at him expectantly

"What?" He asked innocently

"Get out."

"Why? You'll just go back to sleep if I do"

I jerked my head towards the girl "She can take care of me"

"Oh please! You'll give the poor thing a heart attack the moment I close the door"

I scowled at him and ground my teeth together

"Fine. But I swear if I catch you looking you will lose something very, very precious" I hissed looking down at his trousers.

I grinned, I could tell by the way Sebastian stiffened that he understood what I was implying. A small giggle sounded from the girl which widened my smile.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He muttered as she led me behind a screen-like wall that hid me from view

The soft robes confused me at first; there were so many holes and folds of fabric. _What's meant to go where!_ I thought helplessly but the girl, who was named Maria, seemed to know what she was doing and easily directed me to put my arms in the sleeves instead of my head. She smiled at me and handed me one last piece

"You're cowl" She muttered softly "It's always a special moment when you first put it on"

I nodded and unfolded the small bit of material and pulled it over my head. A feeling of safety and concealment filled me once my face was covered. Maria smiled again and tugged on my arm, signalling that I should go see Sebastian now.

A soft snoring sound that I hadn't noticed before filled the room, frowning I made my way to my bed, only to see Sebastian sprawled out on it. I smirked to myself and silently sat on the bed; carefully I reached out my arm and pushed him. He let out a startled yelp when he hit the floor sending Maria and I into fits of laughter.

"That was not funny" He hissed

"Your right, it was hilarious!" I laughed

He frowned at me which only caused me to laugh even harder. Wiping tears from my eyes I stood and held out my arms, watching Maria bid them goodbye and leave.

"What d'you think?"

His eyes skimmed over me from head to toe as he circled around me, like a predator seizing up its prey. A satisfied smile formed on his lips.

"Perfect" He turned and grabbed a bag I hadn't noticed before from the floor "Now here are your weapons and armour that you failed to stop me purchasing"

I frowned again and looked away guiltily. _Well done Skye, now you owe him _I thought bitterly as he showed me how to put the armour on over my robes and handed me my weapons and told me what sheaths they belonged in.

"There you're all set" He said and tightened a strap that ran over my shoulder blade, an empty sheath of some sort was attached to it

"It's for a crossbow" He told me when he saw the confused look on my face "I didn't buy you one because Ezio is the only one who can train you with one and he isn't here"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he knew something I didn't, I needed to find out more about Ezio and this was my chance to get some information about my father's whereabouts.

"So where is this mysterious Mentor of your?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but last time I asked OUR Mentor was headed for Masyaf"

Masyaf? That was once the old quarter of the Assassins during the Crusades, why on earth would Ezio travel all the way there. I studied Sebastian, glad my cowl hid my face, making sure he wasn't lying but from his body language he was telling the truth. A small smile slid onto my lips when I realised that he had accepted me into his family. A sudden realisation hit me; _if this plan fails I won't be able to kill him, he's too kind hearted_. I gulped, this wasn't what I wanted and I hadn't come here to make a friend. No, I came here with the intention to betray all of them. _But is that really what you want?_ My conscious whispered softly. Mentally shaking myself I turned my attention back to Sebastian who smiled kindly at me.

"What's he doing all the way out there?"

Sebastian's expression darkened "Templars"

I nodded my head in understanding. The Templars and the Assassins had been at war with each other for hundreds of years. Romeitself had been the heart of Templar activity in Italy for years and had been corrupted by a large and powerful group of them, the Borgia, that was until her father had stepped in and wiped them out. I wasn't exactly a fan of them either; I'd heard of the terrible things they did just so they could rule over people and treat them a slaves and I hated them for it. _But if you kill Ezio, or just hurt him, you may as well be siding with the Templars_ my conscious whispered again _shut up! _I thought angrily and walked over to my window. The sky was beginning to slowly turn to a rose pink that was streaked with fiery orange lines.

"It's nearly dawn" I murmured

I felt him walk over and stand next to me, he leaned his elbows on the small desk and cupped his face in his hands, and gazed at the brightening horizon. I vaguely wondered what he looked like; I hadn't actually seen his face the whole time I'd been with him, it had anyways been covered by his cowl and that somehow unnerved me.

"So it is" He murmured and pushed up from the desk motioning for me to follow him

I kept close to him as we walked; trying to let the other assassins know that I was accepted by him, but that wasn't what stopped them from glaring at me. No it was Sebastian's protective hand on my shoulder and the annoyed looks he would shoot at them that did, once again I didn't try to shrug him off; in fact I liked the way it felt, the way his hand warmed me and made me feel safe. No, Sebastian made me feel safe, not just an 'I'm not going to get scared safe' it was a kind of safe that made me feel like nothing was ever going to hurt me again because he would be there to stop it, to protect me. _Stop it. Stop thinking about that, you're going to hurt him sooner or later and he'll hate you for it_ I thought in frustration. What was wrong with me? I'd never felt like this with anyone before. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and smiled, ignoring the way I felt my heart flutter when I did look at him


End file.
